Best European Tour Ever
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman needs a massage. PWP. For Tina619.


For my girl Tina619.

Best European Tour Ever.

Roman Reigns sighed as he entered one of the upstairs hotel rooms. He was so tired and tense. The WWE had been touring Europe and he'd been going live shows and media nearly non-stop. The quiet of the room was a wonderful contrast to the screams of the fans he'd performed in front of. He loved his fans, he really did, but the silence was wonderful when he could have it.

Roman flopped onto his bed. Amazingly, he actually managed to get a room to himself this time. He'd love to be able to stay there on this bed for the next three to five days but they were performing again tonight.

He loved Germany. It was such a change from the States but at the same time, there were a lot of similarities.

Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed a dinner menu. Perusing it briefly, he finally discarded the idea of food right now. He needed to relax. He turned the menu over and something caught his eye. 'In-house masseuses are available.' The Samoan man thought a moment. A massage sounded pretty damn good right now.

Mind made up, he grabbed the phone and called the front desk. After a moment, he was rerouted to another department.

"Hotel Massage, Christina speaking."

Roman raised an eyebrow. Huh. "Uh, yeah, can I have someone come to my room. I'm in desperate need of relaxing and a massage sounds wonderful."

"Yes, of course. What room are you in?"

"436."

"Is there anything specific you'd like to have done?"

Roman frowned. "Uh, like what exactly?"

The woman, Christina, chuckled softly. "Do want certain body oils, powders, any specific creams...?"

"Oils are fine."

"Very well. Just let me make note of that and I'll be there shortly."

"Thanks. I'm gonna jump in the shower but I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Great."

After hanging up, Roman managed to crawl off the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, getting the water as hot as he could stand it, before getting in. God, he was really tensed up if a hot shower wasn't helping his muscles. Perhaps it was more than that.

Half of his troubles was probably related to her personal life. He and his fiancee had ended their romantic relationship a couple of months back. His work schedule didn't really mesh for her anymore. And as much as it pained him to say, they drifted apart emotionally. He still loved her. He always would. After all, she was the mother of his little girl.

A few minutes later, he was out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He used another towel to wipe himself off and towel-dry his hair before brushing his mane out. He reentered the main room to find a table set up. Then he saw a blonde woman crouched down, digging through a bag.

"Hey there."

The woman jumped, grabbing at her chest. "You startled me," she exclaimed with a smile.

"Sorry about that."

But he really wasn't. Startling her had caused her breasts to jiggle and he felt arousal flow through his belly. He blatantly watched her as she set up her equipment. Well, various bottles of oils, he guessed. This woman was beautiful. Long blonde hair although it was tied back, blue eyes, lovely breasts. He was a breast man, he could admit it. He wanted to grab her ass too. God, he was horny.

Finally, she was ready. She directed him onto the table, facedown. He laid his face in the round part of the head of the table, letting his arms dangle.

"Will you have a problem with me manoeuvering the towel?"

Roman lifted his head and looked back at the woman. "Like, removing it or...?"

"If you want the massage to cover everything, I would have to remove your towel."

Wow, he thought, she didn't even blush. Must be used to doing massages then.

"Great," she said. He put his head back down.

Christina picked up a bottle of vanilla-scented oil, pouring a liberal amount into her hands before rubbing them together. Then she started the massage at his shoulders, pressing her fingers into his skin, finding his pressure points and rubbing on them.

Roman moaned as soon as the woman touched him. He hoped she didn't realize that.

Christina grinned to herself when the man moaned almost before she touched him. She'd moan herself but that was highly inappropriate. But what she wouldn't give...

Roman's arms dangled uselessly off the table, his eyes closed as Christina hit every tense spot on his back. She had moved his hair aside and was working at his neck.

"My, you are tense."

"Uh-huh."

Christina smiled again. She knew who he was. He was a pro wrestler for the WWE. She was fangirling so hard inside. This man was drop dead gorgeous and here he was, nearly naked in front of her and she had his permission to more or less grab that finely toned ass.

She massaged every part of this back, as well as his arms. Once she reached his lower lumbar, she hesitated only slightly before pushing the towel down a bit. She had to get control of herself before she made a fool out of herself.

Stepping away, she grabbed the bottle of oil again, this time pouring it directly on his skin. He moaned slightly as she began to rub the oil in using her fingertips.

"Go lower."

Christina's head popped up. "Pardon me?"

"I want to be massaged all over. So go lower."

Her heart started pounding as she removed the towel completely. Oh dear god, she thought. Hands shaking, she started to massage lower, over the cheeks of his oh-so-biteable ass. Would it be worth it to get fired if I did that, she wondered. Her breathing evened out as she moved past his ass to his legs. More oil was needed.

As she headed back to her bag for more product, Roman looked at her. She was a hot one, he thought. Would it be worth it to get kicked out of here if I made a move on her, he wondered.

As Christina finished massaging his legs, Roman then turned over. She quickly grabbed his towel to cover him, to which he smirked. Continuing on, she smeared oil over his chest, slowly massaging it into him. Her hands started to shake as she worked his pecs and abs, especially since he was intently watching her.

She massaged down his belly, skipping over his manhood, which wasn't the easiest thing to do given the towel was now tented. She looked back at his face and he wasn't even embarrassed.

Roman reached down and grabbed one wrist. "Don't skip over that, sweetheart."

Christina looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, that's not part of the job."

"What if I want you to do it anyways? Would you deny me?"

She could not deny that any more than she could stop breathing. Hands shaking, she removed the towel, dropping it on the floor. Her breath came in short pants and he knew she was highly aroused. She appeared to have a permanent blush on her face. Roman grinned as she closed her eyes and visibly calmed herself.

"Okay, you can do this Tina," she said to herself.

Coating her hands in oil again, she wrapped them around his erection, drawing a moan out of him. After a minute, he sat up, his legs going off the table. She let go of his cock as he pulled her to him, taking her mouth in a hard kiss. He wrapped his hands around her body, feeling her do the same. He parted from her briefly to climb off the massage table, before taking her into his arms again, lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Roman kissed her passionately, hardly being able to get enough of her mouth. Her tongue came out to play against his, as her hands trailed up to tangle in his hair. He lowered them down to the bed, pressing his hard length into the apex of her thighs, making her whimper against his mouth.

He pulled back, then started stripping away her clothes. Her shoes went one way, her shirt went another way, her black pants were nothing but a footnote. He ripped off her panties, quickly covering her again but this time, his mouth was the culprit.

Christina cried out as she felt his tongue delve into her sopping wet pussy. Her clit throbbed as he tongued it, her legs nearly clamping around his head. His hands reached up to grasp onto her thighs, pushing them down. He rose up and looked down at her as she was spread wide. God, this woman...

Roman leaned down again, kissing her just above her mound before trailing his tongue down over her folds again, pushing his tongue in around her clit. He grinned against her as he heard her moan and sigh.

"Oh mein," she muttered in German, her hands clenching and unclenching in his hair. Her legs started shaking, her orgasm welling up inside her at lightning speed. She screamed out his name as she came hard, her juices flowing over his tongue.

Roman's tongue continued working, drawing out every spasm before he pulled back. He reached into his bag, pulled out a condom and quickly sheathed himself. A moment later, he buried himself inside her tight heat.

"Oh dear god..." Christina muttered, her head thrashing about.

Roman remained still, allowing her to get used to his dick, leaning down to suck at her nipples in the meantime. Once he was sure she was ready, he started to slowly pull out and thrust back in. He did this several times until he was nearly pounding into her, their flesh slapping together.

Christina grabbed his head and brought him up to her, kissing him madly as she wrapped her legs around him. He drilled her like a jackhammer, his hands kneading her breasts, his mouth plundering hers.

Roman felt her walls starting to clamp down on him and he knew she was close. He wiggled a hand in between them to rub her clit. Then she clamped down hard, squeezing him tighter than any boa constrictor ever could, making him bottom out and empty himself inside the condom. As he came down from his high, he could still feel Christina spasming around his cock.

Roman kissed her again, keeping his cock moving in and out until the last of her spasms abated. He pulled back and slid out of her, disposing of the filled-condom. Then he laid back down between her legs, kissing her face, her neck and finally her lips. Christina just laid there, completely sated, running her hands up and down Roman's slick back.

"One time with you ain't gonna be enough for me," Roman murmured against her neck.

"I can stay as long as you want," Christina replied.

"Good," he said, a smile gracing his face.

He rolled over to her side and pulled her close as they drifted into a sound sleep.


End file.
